


Fic Commission for Panda

by Emma_Trevelyan



Series: Emma's Fic Commissions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Reader Insert, date, fic commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: Tanaka has a lot of work to do before he can go play volleyball at the college level. Thankfully, he has someone willing to help... and lucky for him, she's cute!





	Fic Commission for Panda

If Tanaka wanted to follow his dreams and join the National team, he’d have to improve his English grades. That’s what Takeda-sensei told him. That’s also what the Kitsunawa recruiter told him when they’d had their sit-down. He could be an ace at the University level, no problem. He was probably one of the better, more well-rounded wing spikers in Miyagi. But in order to do this, he had to get someone who could help, because his English grades were absolutely abysmal. This was more than just passing a test, too. He was  _ expected _ to be able to speak enough English to not die, should they go to an English-speaking country. Like America. 

Hm… America. Come to think of it, ____ was from America. She was in one of the college prep classes, too… He figured she could help. She’d always been sweet, and she’d always been on his and Noya-san’s radar when it came to the bodacious babes of Karasuno. So he asked, trying for polite and grounded, unlike his normal boisterous demeanor. He wasn’t totally successful. 

But by some miracle, she said yes. And by some miracle, she’d agreed to meet him weekly. As sweet and cute as she was, she was a bit Spartan when it came to his instruction, but that was alright. He’d always responded really well to that. On top of that, she was liberal with her praise, and she was open to sharing snacks and short breaks when he got restless. Plus, it was just nice to be in her presence. He’d never had so much fun studying, and his English grades had never been better.

Over the course of the school year, with breaks for practices and training camps and her own club activities, they spent more and more time together. Usually, it was in the library, but they also ventured to nearby cafes and diners for a change of scenery. She introduced him to an unbearably cute place that had the best damn fruit waffles this side of Osaka and he didn’t care who knew it. 

They talked about more than his English homework, too. They started with his other subjects. Then, they ventured into volleyball. And her interests. They had a heated debate about who Best Girl was in Love Live! (Kotori. It was always Kotori) and discussed the hilarity that the lead singer for OldCodex played the guy that reminded him of Asahi in that swimming anime. He talked about his sister, and she talked about her mom and living in America for a bit. It was… nice. She was nice. She was easy going and sweet, a little spacey, but cute. So, so cute. He’d catch himself staring at that petal pink pout, her dark lashes around crystal blue eyes, her long ginger hair in shining waves…

Shit. He was in love. He was in love with his English tutor. And exams were upon them. He was running out of excuses to hang out with her. So he made a decision. He would confess, and whatever would come of it… well, let it come. 

They met at their favorite cafe. She was already there, his prefered order across from her in front of the empty seat. She fiddled with her phone, twirling her strawberry hair over and over her long, slim finger. It was summer, so her freckles were more prominent. God, what was he even thinking? She was way too good for him… too pretty. To perfect. He had to… he had to just do it. He couldn’t build himself up anymore. He had to, before he lost his courage…

_ “____-SAN!”  _

Conversation around him immediately ceased; staff members and patrons alike gave him incredulous looks because who did this  _ delinquent _ think he was, causing a scene like that? ____ was staring at him, and her cheeks were flushed a precious (if humiliated) pink. 

Well, that was a quick way to effectively kill his chances. 

Still, he was Tanaka Ryunosuke, and Tanaka Ryunosuke finished the job, no matter what; “____-san! I… I wanted to thank you! For tutoring me! And spending time with me!” He bowed so deeply, his backpack near slipped off his shoulders and clipped the back of his head. 

She giggled. It sounded like sunshine and rainbows and cotton candy and if he could capture it in a jar for rainy days, he would; “Tanaka-kun, please. It was my pleasure. Now sit and have your waffles, before I steal them.”

“You didn’t have to order for me,” he grumbled, rubbing at the back of his head. He sat, sipping his melon soda, before taking another deep breath. Now that he’d committed himself to  _ doing it _ , he felt a little shyer. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. “____-san, I… I like you. I think I‘m actually in love with you! I know it’s soon, and I know someone cute like you wouldn’t go for a delinquent like me, but--”

He was cut off by a soft pair of lips, glossy and sweet, pressing against his own. He nearly choked (thankfully, he managed to maintain his cool… or whatever of it was left) and when she pulled away she was… smiling? Girls didn’t smile when he confessed… what…?

“I’m glad you said something first, Tanaka-kun. Because I’m pretty sure I’ve had a hopeless crush on you since I first met you.” 

“Wow,” Tanaka said breathlessly, his lips turning up in a goofy grin. “Date me?” 

It was a good thing ____-san already knew he was hopelessly uncool, because she just giggled again; “Sure! Let’s start right now.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Panda! Originally, this starred her OC. Thank you again for commissioning me!
> 
> If you are interested in commissioning me, my rules and pricing is [here](http://hq-cuties-pls.tumblr.com/post/175869994974/admin-emmas-fic-commissions)  
> If you don't want a commission but still want to support me, [here](https://ko-fi.com/A1332O8Z) is my ko-fi
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
